Erynie
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Une petite ville tranquille voit l'enfer se déchaîner dans ses rues avec l'arrivée d'aliens belliqueux. Aliens qui trouvent à qui parler avec l'arrivée des Avengers. Mais pas que…
1. Prologue

Disclaimers : les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel Comics. Les autres personnages ainsi que la ville sont à moi.

Chronologie : placez-le où vous voulez mais avant Civil Wars et Thor Ragnarock.

NB : jusqu'à présent, j'ai posté des histoires se déroulant exclusivement dans le fandom d'Albator. Je n'avais jamais pensé écrire un jour sur les Avengers. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan. Je n'ai jamais suivi le comics et je n'ai pas encore vu Civil Wars. J'ai eu l'idée de deux histoires après avoir revu « L'ère d'Ultron ». Celle-ci est la première que je poste. La seconde viendra sous peu.

ooooooooooooooo

 **Prologue**

Il existe une toute petite ville dans les Adirondacks, pas très loin de New York. Le genre de petite ville comme il en existe des centaines. Le genre que l'on trouve pittoresque quand on la traverse par hasard en voiture et dont on a oublié le nom à peine quitté. Une petite ville dont la fondation date des premiers colons et qui vit tranquillement d'une petite économie juste assez florissante pour qu'il y fasse bon vivre entre la chasse, le tourisme et l'exploitation raisonnée et raisonnable de la forêt au sein de laquelle elle est douillettement nichée. Une petite ville où tout le monde connait tout le monde. Une ville où il ne se passe jamais rien. Les habitants se demandent encore pourquoi c'est tombé sur eux. Mais ce jour-là, ils ont pleinement compris la signification de l'expression « le ciel qui vous tombe sur la tête » car c'est ce qu'ils ont vécu au sens propre. Le ciel leur est tombé dessus et l'enfer s'est déchainé…


	2. Chapter 1

Cela commença par un grondement qui alla en s'amplifiant, attirant les regards vers le ciel. Les témoins stupéfaits virent venir vers eux un vaisseau comme ils n'en n'avaient jamais vu. Le vaisseau était nimbé de flammes et traversa le ciel si bas que les vitres explosèrent, les alarmes de voitures se déclenchèrent et les habitants en furent assourdis. La plupart des gens se jetèrent à terre par réflexe. Malgré tout, ils furent malmenés par le souffle du passage de l'appareil. Ils crurent leur dernière heure arrivée en sentant la chaleur des flammes les envelopper mais ils purent se relever indemnes. Ce qu'ils firent après avoir senti le sol trembler sous leur corps alors que l'appareil s'écrasait juste à la sortie de la ville dans un bruit épouvantable de tôle froissée.

Les habitants formèrent des petits groupes, échangeant leurs impressions et leurs suppositions. Appareil militaire top secret ? Appareil alien ? Si c'était le cas, seraient-ils amicaux ou agressifs ? La seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs, c'est que personne n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Plusieurs personnes assurèrent que ce n'était pas un appareil de ces Chidoris qui avaient détruit une partie de New York. Qui appeler ? La police ? La garde nationale ? L'armée ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Fallait-il aller voir ou tenir une distance prudente ?

Les premiers hurlements de terreur et de douleur coupèrent cours à ces spéculations. Fixant dans un premier temps la direction d'où ils provenaient d'un regard craintif, ce fut vite la débandade générale quand ils virent courir vers eux des robots au comportement plus qu'agressif. Des robots dont l'aspect donnait le frisson. La partie supérieure de leur corps était humanoïde. Leurs mains à quatre doigts tenaient des armes dont les rayons étaient aussi précis que mortels. En-dessous de la taille, leur corps était celui d'une araignée, ce qui allait avec les huit yeux facettés qui prenaient la quasi-totalité de leur visage. Et ils tuaient tout ce qui bougeait. D'autres, montés sur des plates-formes flottantes, tiraient avec des armes plus imposantes sur les façades qui s'écroulaient.

Sasha courait comme une folle en direction du restaurant de ses parents. L'attaque l'avait surprise alors qu'elle allait faire une course. A chaque tir, chaque explosion, elle rentrait la tête dans les épaules, persuadée que ce coup-ci c'était pour elle. Elle trébucha et chuta lourdement au sol. Elle se redressa pour voir un des robots pointer son arme sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle entendit le tir mais ne sentit pas de douleur. Elle rouvrit les yeux sur une botte rouge vif et une jambe gainée de bleu ciel.

‒ Ça va, mademoiselle ? demanda une voix masculine alors qu'un fracas de métal retentissait.

Elle leva les yeux et les écarquilla. Captain America en personne se tenait agenouillé devant elle, les protégeant de son bouclier.

‒ Ou… Oui, balbutia-t-elle.

‒ Tâchez de vous mettre à l'abri, conseilla-t-il.

Il se releva et partit en courant. Eberluée, elle le vit esquiver un tir, bondir et écraser le tranchant de son bouclier sur un des robots, le décapitant. Elle vit ensuite que le robot qui lui avait tiré dessus était proprement écrabouillé. Un rugissement attira son attention sur Hulk qui arrachait le torse d'un robot de la partie araignée. Se secouant, elle se releva et courut vers le restaurant. Elle allait l'atteindre quand une explosion fit voler sa façade en éclats. Balayée par le souffle, elle roula plusieurs fois sur elle-même. Elle resta allongée, sonnée.

Sasha se redressa péniblement au bout de quelques instants, distinguant à peine le chaos autour d'elle puis son esprit s'éclaircit. Elle fixa avec horreur la façade en ruine du restaurant de ses parents.

‒ Non, gémit-elle. Non ! Non ! Non !

Elle courut tant bien que mal, moitié debout, moitié à quatre pattes jusqu'au restaurant. Un grondement sonore la fit se retourner Elle vit un robot cinq fois plus gros que les autres avancer vers la ville et Thor qui se portait à sa rencontre, suivit de près par Hulk. Elle se désintéressa aussitôt du combat de titans qui s'engageait pour pénétrer dans les décombres du restaurant.

‒ Papa ! Maman ! Phil ! appela-t-elle d'une voix chargée d'angoisse.

Elle continua à appeler ses parents et son frère en fouillant dans les décombres. Ce fut derrière les restes du bar qu'elle les trouva. Son frère de dix ans était enfoui sous les corps de leurs parents qui avaient visiblement tenté de le protéger. En vain. Ils étaient morts tous les trois. Alors qu'elle restait là, figée, son esprit refusant d'appréhender la réalité de ce qu'elle voyait, elle fut brutalement tirée de son apathie. Un bruit de chute violente retentit alors que les restes du bar près d'elle explosaient, l'arrosant d'éclats de bois. Poussant un cri, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, posant ses mains sur sa tête dans un dérisoire geste de protection. Un lourd son métallique résonna tout près d'elle.

Elle vit alors un marteau massif qui gisait juste devant elle. Trois mètres plus loin, allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos et ses cheveux blonds collés par du sang frais, gisait Thor, inconscient. Une ombre se profila sur les décombres. Elle vit un des robots-araignée fixer l'Asgardien, comme indécis. Ce fut la goutte de trop. Sasha sentit une immense rage monter en elle.

Qui était ces créatures pour oser débarquer ainsi et tout détruire ? Sa famille était morte, la laissant seule au monde. Ses voisins, ses amis, des gens qu'elle côtoyait et connaissait depuis l'enfance étaient en train de se faire massacrer. Des gens qui n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne ! Elle en avait assez ! Et elle allait leur faire payer ! Elle commencerait par protéger un de ceux qui étaient venus risquer leur vie pour les sauver.

Tout cela passa dans son esprit en une fraction de seconde. Elle ne réfléchit pas et saisit le manche du marteau à deux mains. C'était la seule arme à sa disposition. Pensant dans la même seconde que ce marteau semblait bien trop lourd pour elle, elle réussit néanmoins à le soulever. Il lui sembla même étonnement léger. Elle se planta entre Thor et le robot qui venait de braquer son arme sur lui.

‒ Je ne te laisserais pas l'achever comme un chien, enflure ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle brandit le marteau et se rua sur le robot. Au même instant, des éclairs la frappèrent mais elle était tellement aveuglée par les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en elle qu'elle n'y fit même pas attention. Elle abattit le marteau de toutes ses forces. Dans un jaillissement d'éclairs et d'étincelles, la tête du robot explosa et il s'écroula.

‒ Bon sang, ça fait du bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, haletante.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que ses vêtements avaient changés. Ses bras, encore parcourus de petits éclairs, étaient couverts d'une cotte de maille avec des brassards par-dessus. Elle vit qu'elle était vêtue comme Thor. Elle se sentait plus forte et plus vivante que jamais. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait déplacer des montagnes. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller davantage de la puissance à l'état brut qui coulait dans ses veines. Un regard vers l'extérieur lui révéla que d'autres robots venaient vers elle. Thor était toujours inconscient. Elle n'hésita pas. Poussant un cri de rage, elle bondit vers eux, faisant tournoyer le marteau, l'écrasant sur tous les robots passant à sa portée.

Hulk se battait toujours contre le robot géant, aidé d'Iron Man et de Captain America tandis que Black Widow et Hawkeye s'occupaient des autres robots. Ce fut ce dernier qui remarqua le changement.

‒ Natacha, appela-t-il. C'est une impression ou Thor a maigri un grand coup et a rapetissé de trente bons centimètres ?

La réponse de son amie ne se fit pas attendre.

‒ C'est une femme qui manie son marteau, répondit-elle en tirant à bout portant dans le crâne d'un robot. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

‒ Vous voyez Thor ? demanda Captain America sans cesser de combattre.

‒ Non, mais cette femme se bat comme une lionne, rétorqua Hawkeye tout en décochant une flèche explosive qui pulvérisa trois robots d'un coup. Thor doit être blessé, supposa-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, infatigable, laissant libre cours à sa colère, Sasha ne cessait d'abattre le marteau, portée par la puissance du Dieu de la Foudre. Cette puissance était grisante. Elle frappait, obnubilée par l'idée d'anéantir ces robots qui lui avaient tout pris. Qui avaient détruit sa famille, sa vie, sa ville. Elle détruisit un dernier robot et, voyant qu'il n'en restait plus, elle revint vers le restaurant. Elle vit Thor venir vers elle, visiblement stupéfait de la voir armée de son marteau.

‒ Enfin, soupira-t-elle. Je craignais que vous ne soyez mort. C'est à vous, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant Mjolnir.

Sans un mot, il le saisit. Dès qu'elle le lâcha, la puissance qui l'animait la déserta. Elle vacilla, retenue de justesse par Thor.

‒ Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Oui, c'est juste que… Je me suis sentie faible, tout à coup.

‒ C'est normal, la rassura-t-il. Merci pour votre aide. Restez cachée, maintenant.

‒ D'accord.

Il la lâcha, fit tournoyer le marteau et décolla pour foncer sur le robot géant.

‒ Waouh, murmura Sasha en le suivant des yeux. Si j'avais su, j'aurais testé.

Son regard fut alors attiré par un enfant blotti contre une voiture renversée de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle reconnut aussitôt le meilleur ami de son frère. Terrifié, il était en larmes et tremblait comme une feuille. Elle fonça pour le rejoindre.

‒ Jimmy ! Viens ! ordonna-t-elle lui attrapant le bras.

Une explosion tout près d'eux les coupa dans leur élan. Finalement, il restait encore quelques robots. Sasha se recroquevilla sur Jimmy pour le protéger. Le garçon s'agrippa à elle en criant de frayeur. Dès que la poussière de l'explosion fut un peu retombée, elle l'agrippa, le força à se lever et regagna l'abri précaire du restaurant, courbée au dessus de Jimmy. Elle l'entraina dans un coin de la salle dévastée, renversa une table devant eux pour les cacher et se blottit derrière en serrant Jimmy contre elle. L'enfant s'accrocha à elle en pleurant.

‒ Je sais pas où sont papa et maman, sanglota-t-il.

-On les retrouvera, Jimmy, assura Sasha en lui caressant les cheveux, sans oser lui promettre qu'il les reverrait vivants.

‒ Et Phil ? Il est où ?

Sasha se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne poserait pas la question mais lui fut malgré tout reconnaissante de s'inquiéter de son ami.

‒ Il… Il est mort, murmura-t-elle, en retenant un sanglot.

Jimmy la regarda avec de grands yeux incrédules

‒ Mort ? répéta-t-il.

Il regarda la salle dévastée.

‒ Et tes parents ?

‒ Aussi, souffla Sasha.

Jimmy se mit à pleurer de plus belle et cette fois, Sasha ne retint plus son propre chagrin.

Ils restèrent dissimulés jusqu'à la fin de la bataille qui ne dura plus très longtemps. Jimmy poussa un cri terrifié en s'agrippant davantage à Sasha quand le sol trembla et que résonna le bruit d'une lourde chute mêlée à une série d'explosions qui alla crescendo jusqu'à une dernière, énorme. Puis ce fut le silence.

Un silence si soudain, si total, qu'ils eurent l'impression d'être devenu sourds. Au bout de quelques instants, Jimmy leva des yeux interrogateurs sur la jeune femme.

‒ Sasha ? C'est fini, tu crois ?

‒ Je sais pas, Jimmy. On va aller voir.

‒ Non, glapit Jimmy en s'agrippant à elle de plus belle.

‒ Jimmy, il faut y aller, insista Sasha avec douceur. Pour chercher tes parents.

Il hésita puis opina. Ils se levèrent et traversèrent le restaurant avec précaution. Ils entendaient des appels de personnes cherchant leurs proches. Ce fut un spectacle de désolation qui les accueillit. La ville n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Il y avait des cadavres et des blessés un peu partout. Sasha serra fermement la main de Jimmy et avança dans les décombres, prenant la direction de la mairie où travaillait la mère de Jimmy. Le garçon restait collé à elle, regardant autour de lui.

‒ Jimmy ! cria une voix de femme.

‒ Maman ! s'écria Jimmy

Il lâcha la main de Sasha et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra à l'étouffer.

‒ Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? balbutia sa mère qui pleurait de soulagement.

‒ Non, Sasha m'a sauvé, pleura Jimmy. Où est papa ?

‒ Je ne sais pas, on va le chercher ensemble. Merci, Sasha, merci de l'avoir sauvé. Tes parents ? Ton frère ?

In capable de parler, Sasha se contenta de secouer la tête. La mère de Jimmy regarda le restaurant, vit la façade éventrée.

‒ Seigneur. Je… Je suis désolée, Sasha. Ecoute, ce n'est peut-être pas ta priorité pour le moment mais sache que tu peux venir chez nous. J'espère juste que notre maison est encore debout.

‒ Merci, dit Sasha, touchée de sa gentillesse. Allez chercher votre mari. Vous devez le retrouver.

La mère de Jimmy lui prit la main qu'elle serra dans un geste de réconfort et s'éloigna.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées. Les Avengers étaient toujours là et participaient activement à l'organisation des secours, aidant à fouiller les décombres pour trouver d'éventuels survivants enfouis. Un camp de fortune était en cours de construction pour héberger les personnes dont le domicile avait été détruit, c'est-à-dire la quasi-totalité des survivants. Les blessés étaient en cours de transfert vers les hôpitaux les plus proches et les corps étaient réunis en attendant leur identification dans une prairie en bordure de la ville. Les survivants passaient entre eux pour y chercher leurs proches.

Sasha avait aidé au transport des blessés vers l'hôpital de fortune où ils recevaient les premiers soins avant leur transfert puis elle était retournée à l'intérieur du restaurant. Elle avait elle-même tiré les corps sans vie de sa famille pour les aligner dans la salle où elle avait dégagé un espace suffisant pour les allonger côte à côte. Depuis, elle était restée assise près d'eux. Elle aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle était là quand une ombre tomba sur elle. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Thor. L'Asgardien avait visiblement souffert du combat. Il était sale et dépenaillé. Il avait du sang séché sur un côté du visage. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa prestance naturelle. Elle reporta son regard sur sa famille.

‒ Ta famille ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Oui.

‒ Je suis désolé. Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? Un oncle ? Une tante ?

‒ Non. La mère d'un ami de mon frère m'a offert d'aller chez eux. A condition qu'ils en aient encore un.

‒ Et chez toi ?

‒ Nous vivions dans l'appartement au-dessus du restaurant.

‒ Tu t'appelles comment ?

‒ Sasha.

‒ Tu as retrouvé le nouveau membre de l'équipe, Thor ? se réjouit une voix d'homme.

‒ Quoi ? fit Sasha en levant de nouveau les yeux.

Elle vit alors que Thor n'était plus seul avec elle. C'était Tony Stark qui avait parlé mais Black Widow, Captain America et Hawkeye étaient là aussi. Il ne manquait que Hulk car le géant vert était toujours occupé à déblayer les décombres.

‒ Comment ça, un nouveau membre ? s'étonna Sasha. De qui vous parlez ?

‒ De toi, bien sûr, la renseigna Tony.

‒ Moi !? Moi !? s'exclama Sasha. Non mais ça va pas !? Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je ne peux pas !

‒ Quand tu as pris ce marteau et que tu es venue te battre avec nous, tu es devenue une Avenger, déclara Hawkeye.

‒ Je n'ai aucun pouvoir ! protesta la jeune femme. J'ai juste emprunté le marteau de Thor, c'est tout ! Je n'ai rien de spécial !

‒ Tu as quelque chose que nous n'avons pas, intervint Captain America. Aucun de nous n'a réussi à soulever le marteau de Thor, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard d'incompréhension de la jeune femme.

‒ Comment ça, vous n'y arrivez pas ? douta la jeune femme.

Thor le tendit à Tony

‒ Pourquoi moi ? râla ce dernier.

‒ Vas-y, insista Hawkeye avec un sourire en coin.

Tony soupira, saisit le marteau que Thor lâcha et partit brutalement en avant, manquant de s'étaler tandis que le marteau tombait lourdement au sol.

‒ Voilà, vous êtes content ? rouspéta le milliardaire tandis que les autres retenaient plus ou moins bien leur envie de rire.

‒ Prends-le, Sasha, demanda Thor.

Elle hésita, saisit le manche et souleva le marteau sans effort.

‒ Lis l'inscription, suggéra Captain America.

N'en voyant pas, elle fit pivoter le marteau et lut :

« Quiconque tient ce marteau, s'il en est digne, recevra le pouvoir de Thor. »

Cela lui fit une drôle d'impression. Elle s'empressa de le tendre à Thor qui le récupéra. Elle avait l'impression que le manche lui brûlait les mains.

‒ Si j'ai bien compris, reprit Tony, tu as tout perdu aujourd'hui. Cela peut être utile d'avoir sous la main une autre personne pouvant manipuler ce truc. Au cas où « Point Break » serait hors-course.

« Point Break » lança un regard noir au milliardaire.

‒ Non, refusa Sasha. Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, répéta-t-elle avec obstination

‒ Moi non plus, intervint Hawkeye. Je dois ce que je suis à l'entrainement. Tu as été très efficace, tout à l'heure sans avoir reçu d'entrainement. Alors après en avoir suivi un…

‒ Tout à l'heure, j'avais le marteau et le pouvoir qui va avec, rétorqua Sasha. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a jugé digne de recevoir ce pouvoir mais je ne suis pas une héroïne. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être. J'étais en colère. Je voulais juste me venger et essayer de protéger les autres à défaut d'être arrivée à temps pour mes parents et mon frère. Tout ce que je veux, c'est prendre la succession de mon père et tenir ce restaurant. C'est mon aïeul qui l'a créé, il y a cent cinquante ans et il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour prendre la suite. Je le reconstruirais et je rouvrirais.

‒ Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es devenue une Avenger même si cela a été peu de temps, souligna Captain America.

‒ Je l'ai été, corrigea Sasha. Et c'est un honneur de m'être battue à vos côtés mais je ne veux pas en faire ma vie.

‒ Ma fondation va financer la reconstruction de la ville, déclara Tony. Je donnerais des ordres pour que ton restaurant soit reconstruit à l'identique puisque cela te tient tellement à cœur.

‒ Merci, M Stark, répondit Sasha, sentant une étincelle d'espoir renaitre dans son cœur.

‒ Ceci dit, si, comme Tony le faisait remarquer, je venais à me retrouver dans l'incapacité de me battre, accepterais-tu de prendre ma place temporairement ? demanda Thor.

‒ Vous seriez prêt à me confier votre marteau ? douta Sasha. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que cela ne va pas me monter à la tête, que je ne vais pas péter un câble et me retourner contre vous ?

‒ Si tu es digne du marteau, alors, nous pouvons avoir confiance en toi, assura Thor.

Elle rougit, embarrassée.

‒ Eh bien… d'accord, accepta-t-elle en hésitant, mais uniquement s'il n'y a aucune autre solution.

‒ Alors, à partir de maintenant, considère-toi comme une Avenger de réserve, déclara Captain America.

‒ Excusez-moi, fit une voix.

Ils se retournèrent et virent une équipe de sauveteurs.

‒ Nous venons retirer les corps, dit l'un d'eux. On peut ?

‒ Oui, nous avions fini, accepta Captain America

Tandis que les sauveteurs déposaient les corps de sa famille dans des sacs mortuaires, Sasha regarda les Avengers s'éloigner avec un sentiment d'irréalité.


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Il existe une toute petite ville dans les Adirondacks, pas très loin de New York. Le genre de petite ville comme il en existe des centaines. Le genre que l'on trouve pittoresque quand on la traverse par hasard en voiture et dont on a oublié le nom à peine quittée. Une petite ville dont la fondation date des premiers colons et qui vit tranquillement d'une petite économie juste assez florissante pour qu'il y fasse bon vivre entre la chasse, le tourisme et l'exploitation raisonnée et raisonnable de la forêt au sein de laquelle elle est douillettement nichée. Une petite ville où tout le monde connait tout le monde. Une ville où il ne se passait jamais rien. Cette petite ville a pourtant bien faillit disparaitre suite à une attaque alien qui s'est déroulé à cet endroit sans raison particulière. Juste parce qu'un vaisseau s'est écrasé par hasard à cet endroit.

Grâce à la générosité d'un mécène, la ville a été rebâtie et ses habitants ont reprit le cours de leur vie. Du moins, ceux qui ont survécus à l'attaque. Dans cette ville, il y a un restaurant. Un petit restaurant familiale comme il y en a tant. Ceux qui en poussent la porte y découvrent une cuisine soignée et de qualité. Les curieux qui prennent le temps d'examiner la décoration verront parmi les photos encadrées derrière le bar, celle de l'inauguration du restaurant reconstruit. Entourant la toute jeune propriétaire, ils reconnaitront avec étonnement la célèbre équipe des Avengers. D'ailleurs, il peut arriver aux gens de passage de les voir attablés dans le restaurant, discutant amicalement avec la propriétaire et les autres clients comme s'ils étaient de vieux habitués.

 **FIN**


End file.
